Lost Memories
by avatar-jordan
Summary: Can love stay strong even when your significant other can't remember who you are? Maiko fanfic.
1. Prologue

Lost Memories- Prologue

"It hasn't gotten easier like the doctors promised," Mai shouted as she threw her head into her shaking hands. She clenched her fists trying to gain control of her emotions. Mai grabbed her ice cold knives off the mahogany side table and stared at them thoughtfully. Discontented with the past memories that filled her thoughts, Mai hurled her steel knives fiercely towards the hospital report that she had pinned up on the wall. The papers tore and fell gracefully to the ground swaying back and forth in the air.

Mai tried so hard to be strong so she wouldn't worried her friends. But she was starting to break. Mai collapsed limply on the royal, red bed and tears as hot as fire came swelling from her eyes.

"Why? Why don't I ever get to be happy?" The words got stuck in her throat because she found the thought to be so selfish. She couldn't believe that question had emerged in her mind with the state Zuko was in. "Don't be selfish, at least it wasn't you" Mai whispered. Now that, she thought, sounded awful.

With a great sigh, Mai sat herself upright and grabbed tissues off of the bed.

"Empty already?" Mai thought to herself. She stood up and slumped out of the room and into the powder room so she could clean herself up. Mai wiped the tears off her face and splashed fresh water across her porcelain skin.

"I need to look presentable and positive" Mai mumbled to herself as she gazed at the portrait of her and Zuko that she hadn't gone a place without for the past month.

"For Zuko."


	2. Chapter 1

Lost Memories- Chapter 1

-2 Months Prior to the Epilogue-

''Zuko would you please just tell me what your big idea is already?'' Mai nagged impatiently. Zuko had been going on and on about his idea for weeks and now he was ready to reveal it to his girlfriend of three years.

"Okay Mai are you ready?" He asked excitedly as he stared at her with enthusiasm.

Mai sighed and uttered, "Well obviously. I have been ready for the past hour."

Zuko inhaled deeply and grabbed onto the ghostly sheet that covered what looked like an easel. He yanked the thick covering off to expose what was underneath. On the easel was an enormous piece of paper that had a never-ending city sketched on it in black ink.

"It's Republic City," Zuko spoke proudly. "It's a place for people of all four nations to live together. Benders and nonbenders alike can start lives here." He looked at Mai waiting for her approval. Mai studied each corner of landscape very thoroughly.

After a minute that seemed to last an eternity Mai clapped her hands together a few times and said, "You really outdid yourself this time, Zuko."

Zuko looked at his girlfriend unsure of whether or not the statement was positive or negative. "What do you mean Mai?" Zuko asked fiercely. "Don't you think it's a good idea? It was something Aang and I had spent a year and a half planning." He glared at her with his golden eyes and waited for her to explain.

Mai sighed deeply and responded, "You're still hot-headed as ever, huh?" She smirked deviously because she enjoyed playfully tormenting the young Fire Lord. "I think it's a great idea, but how do you plan on pulling it off?"

Zuko never was one to think through his plans all the way, though this time he did have the help of the Avatar. He chuckled and clearly stated, "Earth benders can help move the lumber and bricks, fire benders can melt the metals, water benders can cool the water and move the currents in Yue Bay to our advantage, and nonbenders can help construct all the buildings." He smiled triumphantly at the raven haired woman.

"Let me guess, all of that was Aang's idea?" She tilted her head, smirked cockily, and waited for his response.

"Yeah…" Zuko muttered. "But it was my idea to use the help of the four nations." Zuko crossed his muscular arms and mentally congratulating himself for having a good idea.

"Well, I guess this is a big job, so you'll be busier than ever?" Mai asked selfishly. Zuko had been occupied lately with all his work as the Fire Lord. She should have expected this because a 100 year war would leave the earth in disarray, and it was his nation's fault that the world was that way. It was Zuko's responsibility to help rebuild what his ancestors destroyed.

Zuko reluctantly said, "Yeah." He approached her cautiously like she was a ferocious Komodo Rhino. "I'll make it up to you, Mai. I promise." He looked at her wide-eyed and smiled sweetly.

Mai breathed, "Well you haven't broken a promise to me yet." She placed her pale hand on his strong face. She reassured Zuko that she wouldn't be completely upset with all the work that was in the near future. They shared a loving gaze for minute, and then Zuko kissed her on the cheek.

He pulled his head back slowly and admired Mai's elegant features. "What do you want to do when all the work is said and done?" Zuko paused as Mai thought about an activity they could enjoy together.

"Surprise me," Mai said lustfully.

Zuko chuckled softly. He leaned forward and pecked her on her supple lips.

"Fire Lord Zuko," called a voice in the distant. Zuko backed away from Mai because he was still uncomfortable with showing other people their affection.

A smile tugged at the corners of Mai's mouth. Mai remembered how nervous Zuko always got around girls. He has always been like that. Though she would never admit it, Mai cherished the memories of Zuko and his bashfulness as a child.

Zuko's Unlce Iroh ambled into the room through the gorgeous, bronze doors. He stopped abruptly and hesitated. "Am I interrupting something?" He questioned as he looked at his nephew and winked.

Zuko clenched his teeth to try and prevent his cheeks from turning beet red. "No Uncle," he sneered clearly annoyed. "Where do I have to go this time?"

Uncle Iroh chuckled warmly and replied, "A peace meeting, my nephew." Zuko rolled his eyes at his Uncle's response. He had already been to three peace meetings this week, and another one was a waste of his time.

"Fine." Zuko's sharp tone quickly turned to a begging one. "Uncle, please wait outside for a moment."

Iroh got the message loud and clear. He stepped outside the door, and instead of giving them the privacy Zuko asked for, Iroh stood unnaturally close to the door listening to their faint words.

"I have to go now Mai." Zuko whispered softly. He waltzed toward the irritated female and embraced her. She inhaled the Fire Lord's warm scent. Mai stepped back and sarcastically remarked, "Have fun."

Zuko sauntered out of the room and grumbled, "Yeah. Sure."

His presence stilled lingered, and Mai watched the magnificent door close. She strode to the mirror and looked at the pictures that were held by the frame. Mai studied each picture of her and Zuko. They had both changed a lot since the war ended a little more than three years ago.

She smiled sincerely at the photograph that dated back to the day he officially became Fire Lord.

"Look how you've grown."


End file.
